classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Fafnir
Notes: :*Fafnir or Nidhogg spawn around (I-7 - I-8 / J-7 - J-8) approximately every 21-24 hours. right|70px :*Fafnir TP Attacks: ::*'Hurricane Wing' - causes a severe but short-duration Blind effect. This AoE attack has a huge range which hits everyone in the alliance fighting. ::*'Horrid Roar' - dispels a single buff at random which could be food. It does not reset hate. ::*'Absolute Terror' - causes Terrorize, which causes the victim to be stunned for the duration of the effect, this can not be removed. ::*'Dragon Breath' - frontal AoE attack that does a lot of damage. It can be avoided by standing to either side of Fafnir's head. ::*'Spike Flail' - massive AoE damage to entire alliance (generally wipes an alliance). :::*Spike Flail can only be performed by Fafnir if he has over 100% TP and is attacking a target with his tail, which happens when his current target is out of range of his neck. :::*The alliance fighting Fafnir should stand on his front feet to avoid moving him as much as possible. Generally, the tanks and thieves stand on one side while the mages and other melee stand on the other side. At no time should anyone move away from his front feet, regardless to MP and HP levels. :::* Due to Fafnir's Regain, he will almost always use Spike Flail when someone behind him has hate. :::* It is a fairly common MPK tactic for someone to stand behind Fafnir and spam cures on the current tank, in order to draw hate and induce a Spike Flail. Thus, it is highly recommended to fight Fafnir with /blockaid on. Strategy Notes: ::*It is recommended to avoid the use of DoT spells (Frost, Dia, Bio, etc.) because you may have to sleep him to recover MP. ::*It is highly recommended to refrain from any spells that have an AoE effect (e.g. Thundaga III, Sleepga, etc...) to avoid hitting the surrounding Darter. ::*It is also recommended that all mages with a WHM subjob use Stoneskin and Curaga their parties after an AoE attack. ::* Fafnir is nearly impossible to sleep without the use of Elemental Seal. Repeated use of sleep spells will eventually cause it to grow resistant to sleep. ::* Highly resistant to and Elemental Magic. and magic are preferred. ::*Fafnir's AoE abilities will not hit players who do not have hate with it. ::*Fafnir will Rage after 60 minutes. Historical Background Fafnir was a dwarf in Norse mythology, appearing specifically in the Volsunga Saga and Nibelungenlied. He was renowed for his fearlessness and great strength. He wore Aegishjalmr and guarded his father, King Hreidmar's, treasury, which was filled with gold and jewels. Hreidmar came into possession of Andvaranauts. Fafnir and his brother Regin killed their father to get the ring and all the gold, but Fafnir decided to take all the gold for himself. He turned into a dragon, a symbol for greed in Europe. Regin then sent Siegfried/Sigurd to kill Fafnir. Siegfried, wielding Balmung killed Fafnir and then killed Regin when he learned Regin planned to kill him once he brought all the gold back. Aegishjalmr, Hrotti, and Ridill were among the treasures in Fafnir's hoard. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Hyper Notorious Monsterscategory:Wyrmscategory:Li'Telor